


IchiGo Shorts

by Duthea



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duthea/pseuds/Duthea
Summary: Short, more-or-less fluffy Godai/Ichijo oneshots.





	1. An anniversary

"Godai!" Ichijo shouted, running towards the man groaning on the ground. He jumped over a piece of debris and avoided stepping on any parts on the ground of the battle-damaged garage. "Are you okay?" he asked, crouching by Godai, offering him a hand.

Godai looked up at him, squinting painfully, and laughed. "I'm fine. Hurts, but I'm fine."

"If you're hurting, you're not fine. Come on, let's get you to a check-up. Can you stand?"

"Yeah..." Godai grabbed Ichijo's hand and sat up, then stayed there, looking at the man with a smile.

"What is it?" Ichijo asked. "Are you feeling dizzy? I can call an ambulance if you need-"

"No," Godai said. "Just thinking. Today's the fifteenth, right?"

Ichijo paused for a moment, looking at Godai, frowning slightly. "Yes, it is."

"I just remembered earlier, but today's our anniversary, isn't it. It's been a month since we started dating," Godai mused, caressing Ichijo's hand with his thumb casually.

"Has it?" Ichijo paused, thinking. "You're right, it was the fifteenth."

"Time flies, huh... Well, things didn't change that much after we started dating, anyway. Except we kiss more," Godai laughed.

Ichijo smiled. "Do you want to celebrate it?"

"It's fine. It's just a day, and you're busy, right?" Godai looked around at the aftermath of his battle. "You've got reports to make and everything. I'd feel bad if I took you away from your job."

"This is why I love you. You know what's important to me," Ichijo said with a fond smile, and Godai's grin grew wider and he looked down to hide his blush. "Still, maybe we could do something tomorrow, or the weekend."

"Aww, Ichijo... That's sweet. But if you really wanna do something for me, just a kiss would be fine."

"You don't even need to ask for that," Ichijo said, leaning in. Godai's eyes fluttered shut, and Ichijo pressed his lips against his.

They separated, and Godai smiled.

"Now, come on, let's take you to a check-up," Ichijo said, standing up and helping Godai up with him.

"You know, I feel a lot better already! You think Kuuga gets healed with a kiss of true love?" Godai suggested.

Ichijo just looked at him and wrapped an arm around him with an exasperated sigh as Godai grinned, and the two trundled towards Ichijo's patrol car.


	2. Just another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichijo spends a Valentine's day in Japan while Godai's off travelling.

On the 14th, Sasayama handed him a small wrapped candy.

“What’s this?” Ichijo asked, holding it up by the wrapper.

“It’s Valentine’s day, after all,” Sasayama said with a smile.

“Oh, that’s today?” Ichijo mused, glancing at the calendar.

“Come on now, Ichijo, don’t forget the day just because you don’t have anybody to celebrate with!” Sugita said, tossing a candy wrapper away. Enokida, who’d just entered, elbowed him sharply as she passed him. “Ow! What the heck was that for?”

“Try thinking about what you just said,” Enokida said, and realization passed over Sugita’s face.

“Oh, right…” Sasayama said with a slight gasp. “Godai’s still abroad, isn’t he?”

Without being told, and without him noticing, Ichijo’s closest coworkers had all figured out the nature of his relationship with Godai at some point.

“That’s right. Still, even if he was here, it wouldn’t change my plans for today. I don’t much care for commercial holidays,” Ichijo said, setting the candy down and picking up his files instead.

“Same old Ichijo,” Sugita sighed. “You know, if Godai was here, you should at least celebrate it somehow. It’s the thought that counts. Even I’m getting some roses for the wife.”

“Right! I’m sure Godai would appreciate it. He seems the type that’d like Valentine’s, after all,” Sasayama said.

When did this turn into “butt into Ichijo’s love life” hour, Ichijo thought.

“Of course he’d like Valentine’s,” Ichijo said. Godai would love Valentine’s day. If he was in Japan, Godai would surely be decorating Polepole with hearts and other decorations he made himself, humming along with some love song on the radio.

“You miss him, don’t you?” Enokida observed, looking at Ichijo’s face.

“Of course I miss him,” Ichijo said, a bit of irritation seeping into his voice. “Isn’t that obvious? Still, he has his own way, and I have mine. I’m not bothered by it. Anyway, about this case…”

Ichijo pointed out something in the files to Enokida, and the others crowded around him, and that was it for Ichijo’s Valentine’s day. The chocolate candy was left on the table, forgotten as Ichijo headed into action later.

—

On the 15th, an incident happened in a department store, and so Ichijo found himself near a shelf of half-off Valentine chocolate as he investigated the area.

“Half-off of chocolate, huh… I didn’t get anything besides the obligation chocolates from coworkers,” Sakurai said. “You think it’d be too sad to get cheap chocolate now?”

“Why would it?” Ichijo said. “If you want chocolate, buy it. All the more reason of it’s on sale.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right… Say, Ichijo, you must’ve gotten a lot of chocolate yesterday, right?”

“Not really,” Ichijo said. Just the one piece from Sasayama… What had happened to it, anyway?

“Really? Godai didn’t send you anything?” Sakurai asked, surprised.

“No.”

“That’s strange… He seems like he wouldn’t miss something like this. I hope nothing happened,” Sakurai mused.

“I’m certain he’s fine,” Ichijou said. But he was right, Godai wouldn’t miss Valentine’s day for no reason. “For all we know he could be in a country where they don’t celebrate Valentine’s day.”

“Yeah, could be. Alright, I decided! I’ll buy this one!” Sakurai pointed at a red box of chocolates.

“Do it on your free time,” Ichijo said.

“…Right.”

—

On the 16th, Ichijo came home late at night to find a small package waiting for him. It was an unusual-looking package, clearly sent from abroad, and Ichijo found his heart pounding a bit faster as he picked it up. How silly, he thought.

It was sent from Finland. Inside, Ichijo found an ordinary chocolate bar in deep blue wrapping with text in a foreign language. Clearly storebought.

But, more importantly, there was a letter.

Ichijo sat down, set the chocolate bar next to him on the table and carefully opened the letter. He smiled as he read the first paragraph.

“Dear Ichijo, happy Valentine’s day! I hope it arrived in time! I figured you’d feel like chocolates made just for one day are too frivolous, so I bought you ordinary local chocolate instead. Think of it as a souvenir if you’d like! Actually, there aren’t that many romantic chocolates on sale here. You see, in Finland they call Valentine’s day "friend’s day” so it’s more of a celebration of friendship. But despite that, the chocolate I sent you isn’t for friendship, okay? <3"

Ichijo let out a little laugh and settled down more comfortably. The rest of the letter looked to be detailing Godai’s adventures in Scandinavia, and was fairly long, so Ichijo set it down and unwrapped the chocolate bar, taking a piece of it and popping it in his mouth before continuing.

It was sweeter than he was used to, but Ichijo didn’t mind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is "long-distance relationship fluff" a thing? Anyway, this was made for Valentine's Day in... I want to say 2018? It's been a while since I've watched Kuuga, I'm not sure why I insisted on writing a fic that requires including so many side characters when I barely even remember them. I just hope they're in character!


	3. A moment of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichijo watches Godai sleep one morning.

When Ichijo woke up and felt the presence in his room, his first reaction was to get on guard. His muscles tightened up, for just a fraction of a second before he remembered. He relaxed, then turned around, awkwardly, trying not to fall off the bed or disturb Godai, whose arm was slung over Ichijo's waist. His objective reached, Ichijo settled in and just... looked at Godai.

Godai's face was utterly at peace. He hadn't stirred at all from Ichijo's movements. It was strange, how unguarded he was. After all the battles he'd been through, it'd be only natural for him to have the same reflexes as Ichijo. But no, Godai slept through anything. As if he was safe and had been his whole life.

Ichijo linked a lock of Godai's hair around his finger and released it, letting it brush over his skin. Godai's hair had grown over the last... almost a year, now. He remembered how short it had been when they first met. A lot had happened since then... The Ichijo from back then would never have even thought of doing this. Just lying in bed, watching someone sleep. Doing nothing.

Even now, some of his instincts wanted him to get moving, go to work, do something. Stop wasting time. But something told Ichijo this was more important than anything else, right now. This moment was something he wanted to cherish, to keep in his heart, to memorize every strand of Godai's eyelashes and the way he breathed quietly, chest rising and falling.

Ichijo might die tomorrow. Godai could turn into something beyond human irreversibly tomorrow. This could be the last moment like this either of them had.

So Ichijo watched Godai, letting his fingers play with Godai's hair nearly subconsciously.

Godai stirred, his eyes fluttering half open. His blurry gaze met Ichijo's and he smiled softly, the mole near his lips shifting just slightly. Ichijo smiled back, not saying anything. 

Godai shifted, turning his head just enough to touch Ichijo's fingers with his cheek, and closed his eyes again. Ichijo caressed his cheek, but Godai didn't move, just relaxed against him. His breathing evened again, and Ichijo realized he'd fallen back asleep.

"We both need to get ready for work soon," Ichijo mumbled fondly, quiet enough that he wouldn't disturb Godai. Oh well. Just a few minutes more wouldn't hurt. He'd regret this in a short while when they'd both rush to get their clothes back on and have to skip breakfast to make it to work, but that was a problem for the Ichijo in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Person A watches Person B sleep" is one of my favorite fanfic tropes and I don't know why I don't indulge in it more often. This takes place somewhere near the end of the show? Somewhere in the calm before the storm, so to say. Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written while I was watching Kuuga for the first time. I usually try to wait until after I've finished a series to start writing fanfics, but I just couldn't contain the Ichijo/Godai feels! So I ended up with this kinda vague, no-idea-when-it-happens cutesy fluff.


End file.
